Discussioni utente:EmmaBovary
Benvenuto Ciao EmmaBovary, benvenuto su Simspedia Wiki! Grazie per la tua modifica sulla pagina Tratti della personalità. Lascia un messaggio sulla pagina delle mie discussioni, se posso esserti utile per qualunque problema! -- Elviralapida (Discussione) 13:06, ago 18, 2010 Ciao! Ciao! Emma Io sono Ignacio, un amministratore. Grazie. Di dove sei tu? Io sono Uruguaiano, parlo spagnolo, portoghese, inglese, de due settimane io Ho cominciato a studiare l'italiano. Ciao. --Nacho 19:54, ago 18, 2010 (UTC) Ciao! Io sono italiana. Come mai haideciso di amministrare il wiki italiano? :Perché il mio nonno era italiano e migrato in Uruguay, lui mi ha insegnato italiano fa diversi anni. Io chiesto al personale se potevo nome di amministratore Wikia al fine di aiutare il wiki italiano. Adesso che sei tu e Cooing95, parlerò al wiki personale. Perché si tu e Cooing95 può essere amministratore della wikia italiana. Ciao! Grazie ma come si amministra un sito esattamente? Amministratore http://it.wikibooks.org/wiki/Wikibooks:Amministratori spiegare che ci sono amministratori sul wiki. --Nacho 12:52, ago 19, 2010 (UTC) Grazie! : non ancora risposto alla mia richiesta per la somministrazione di questo wiki per voi. Ma posso parlare con un burocrate wiki in spagnolo che lui mi dirà altrimenti si rendono amministratori--Nacho 13:08, ago 19, 2010 (UTC) Elenco dei caratteri Ciao Emma. Il mese scorso ho fatto una lista di tutti i sims principali Elenco dei caratteri, volevo chiedere se sono scritti bene, se non ci sono errori di ortografia. Ciao. --Nacho 19:35, ago 19, 2010 (UTC) P.D: Cornelia Alberghini, Luca Bianco e Daniela Alberghini, informazioni che sono in squadra è giusto?--Nacho 19:36, ago 19, 2010 (UTC) Si si è tutto giusto! solo nei tratti avevi sbagliato a scrivere 'topo DA biblioteca' invece di 'topo DI biblioteca' e il tratto 'calmo' non esisteva. Per il resto tutto ok! :O.k La informazione é di qui. --Nacho 19:47, ago 19, 2010 (UTC) Ciao Ciao, ti aiutante Cizagna ti ha fatto il rango di administrator che chies Elviralapida, grazie.- --'•••••Csuarezllosa (Talk) ' 19:52, ago 19, 2010 (UTC) Categoria È semplice. Guardate verso il basso la pagina e troverete un pulsante che dice "Aggiungi categoria", quindi digitare il nome e clicca su "Enter/Intro" e poi "Salva". p.d: ogni volta che hai finito la modifica di una pagina di discussione firmare il tuo nome con il tasto "Firma con date e ora". --Nacho 23:53, ago 20, 2010 (UTC) Ciao Ciao Emma, ho visto che fanno buone articoli. Hai bisogno di aiuto con qualcosa? --Nacho 19:02, ago 30, 2010 (UTC) Ciao! grazie mille, sto cercando di fare del mio meglio! In reltà non mi serve aiuto però mi piacerebbe conoscere un modo per trovare più utenti o almeno per ampliare il raggio di diffusione del sito. Hai qualche idea? :Sì, ho una idea. Sto cercando di individuare Rocky4got10 poiché egli è il creatore del wiki. Un'altra cosa potrebbe essere quella di trovare utenti che sono in www.thesims3.com. Ho un conto lì con il nome di InSIMenator, e tu? ::Ho trovato su facebook È possibile si tu possi inviare un messaggio a lui, si tu hai facebook. --Nacho 17:19, set 1, 2010 (UTC) Si anche io ho un account lì ma cosa dovrei fare? E cosa dovrei dire a Rocky4got10 su facebook? :potrebbe inviare un messaggio a Rocky4got10 se lui può aiutarci con il wiki o se conoscete qualcuno che ci può aiutare --Nacho 20:25, set 3, 2010 (UTC) Ok ho contattato Rocky4got10, aspetto la risposta e ti faccio sapere! ... Grazie per contatto, forse lui può tornare al wiki e / o di portare altri utenti, Passo ora a comunicare con Cooing95 per vedere se avete bisogno di qualcosa. Una domanda: come trovare il it.sims.wikia solo per curiosità? Ciao --Nacho 17:34, set 10, 2010 (UTC) Ok! io solitamente scrivendo simspedia wiki con google Lingua Italiana Ciao Emma! Ho dimenticato di lasciarvi questo messaggio ma ho detto a Cooing95 A proposito della lingua italiana ha due dialetti una è it-IT (italiano di Italia) e l'altra è it-CH (Italiano da Svizzera), potrebbe cambiare il vostro gioco it-IT-CH e verificare se i nomi delle sim sono diversi, tratti di personalità, ecc Ecco la guida per il cambiamento del dialetto, è in spagnolo, è riuscito a capire o forse usare il traduttore di Google. modificare il dialetti Io non posso fare la modifica come il disco di The Sims 3 solo in inglese, spagnolo e francese. Grazie, ciao --Nacho 14:24, set 11, 2010 (UTC) Occhiaperti Ciao Emma come stai? Ho un dubbio degli articole Pico Occhiaperti e Chiara Occhiaperti. In The Sims 2 i nome di questi sim sono iguale ma in The Sims 3 Ambitions non lo so iguale. Il mio gioco base The Sims 3 non è disponibile in italiano, ma in la espansione Ambitions si è e per giocare da the view della famiglia appare come Twinbrook Occhiaperti, ma quando li vedere in modalità di vivere hanno un altro nome e cognome (il same in la versione inglese), so che è con Chiara, anche se essa appare il nome Whelohff (da vista Twinbrook) e poi Flush (live mode) Ciao! --Nacho 23:13, set 18, 2010 (UTC) Ok allora controllo e ti faccio sapere se i nomi sono uguali. a proposito, per l'italiano della svizzera non ci sono differenze! EmmaBovary 14:25, set 19, 2010 (UTC) :Bene, non essere differenze tra i dialetti, che se sarebbe un problema. Un momento fa ho cambiato la lingua per giocare portoghese brasiliano e contiene lo stesso problema in italiano, Probabilmente dovrebbe essere il mio problema non avendo le lingue disponibili nel gioco base (ho solo lo spagnolo, francese e inglese). Scusa se sono stato molto insopportabile ai messaggi. Ciao. --Nacho 11:32, set 19, 2010 (UTC Scherzi?! sei molto gentile invece! Comunque ho controllato ma credo di aver sbagliato qualcosa o forse di aver capito male perchè la mia famiglia Occhiaperti è composta da: Marshall, Cherish, Bunny e Notzo. Devo controllare la famiglia Whelohff? Perchè in effetti lì c'è una bambina uguale a quella della foto che ha i messo tu! Comunque se per te è un problema scrivermi in italiano, puoi tranquillamente scrivermi in inglese o in francese ok? EmmaBovary 14:24, set 19, 2010 (UTC) Immagine Now i´ll show you the Italian names that are in my game Note: Some words in my game didn´t appear because my base game isn´t in Italian but the word adventures and ambitions expansion packs are avaible in Italian I think that this cause the wrong names. Occhiaperti_1.png|Like in yours Occhiaperti_2.png|in The Sims 2 Pico Occhiaperti ¿now in the Sims 3 Notzo Curious in live mode? Whelohff_2.png|Whelohff Whelohff.png|Zo Flush in live mode? --Nacho 17:27, set 19, 2010 (UTC) Ok. In my game the names are exactly the same: Zo is Zo in live mode and so is Nozto. I've just read that Nozto is the grandfather of the two Curious brothers in the sims 2 so he shouldn't appear in the game but only in the family tree. Do i have to check his name on the family tree? is this the problem? EmmaBovary 18:26, set 19, 2010 (UTC) :Yes Notzo Curious is the grandfather of the Curious Brothers, you cant see the storyline here. Finally Zo surname is ¿Whelohff, Flush or boths? --Nacho 19:06, set 19, 2010 (UTC) *You're right: Nozto' s name in the Sims 2 is Pico and Zo' s name in the sims 2 is Chiara. I think that the translators messed up with the names or didn't understand that Nozto was the grandfather of the Curious brothers. The only thing i can do is write an article and explain this problem. *In my game Zo appears only as Whelhoff ::I explained in the page of Pico Occhiaperti the problem, I put a text up, I don´t know if it´s ok (for the Italian grammar)? --Nacho 11:57, set 20, 2010 (UTC) yes it's perfect! EmmaBovary 14:28, set 20, 2010 (UTC) Famiglia Caliente Ciao Emma! Io già modificato il template, per modificare il template è Template:Famiglia. Io non ho capito il problema con il template a Barnacle Bay, Puo ripetere per favore e se si può spiegare in inglese, perché non capisco molto per conto mio né con la traduzione di google. Non rioccupare le domande. Chiedetemi qualsiasi cosa :) --Nacho 23:31, set 26, 2010 (UTC) Sure. In the'' famiglia caliente'' page your template says that the two sisters can be found at barnacle bay but you forgot to insert the link to the barnacle bay page. That's all! Maybe i'm wrong but the tamplate still says miembro instead of membro. i tried to fix it but couldn't do it. If you change the template you should also write connnessioni familiari instead of famigliari. I know that the adjective should be famigliari since it derives from famiglia but unfortunately in italian we tend to write familiari, it's something i can't explain...i think it's a matter of style. Thank you in advance for your help EmmaBovary 15:46, set 27, 2010 (UTC) :Penso che ora il problema è risolto con il mtemplate. --Nacho 17:58, set 27, 2010 (UTC) Ok now i see familiari instead of famigliari but it stilll says miembri Template Ciao Emma come stai? Ho un dubbio: Che cosa debe dire il Template:Famiglia Miembro o Miembri? (Attualmente dice Miembri) Hai Barnacle Bay ? per curiosità --Nacho 17:26, set 30, 2010 (UTC) Ciao! sto abbastanza bene, tu? Comunque dovresti scrivere MEmbri. Si, ho comprato Banacle Bay ma non sono molto contenta. Tu?EmmaBovary 17:54, set 30, 2010 (UTC) :Già ho finisco di coriggere il template. Non lo he comprato Perchè io non ho solo 525 Simspoints e solo le persone di Spagna può rivelarsi più, ma le persone di America Latina ma non quelli ad eccezione di Messico, ma ora fuori di Messico e in Spagna può essere solo più, ho scaricato un barnacle la bay, ma ho problemi durante l'installazione. --Nacho 18:40, set 30, 2010 (UTC) Cioè non avevi abbastanza Simpoints? In effetti costava molto! Posso fare qualcosa per aiutarti con l'installazione? EmmaBovary 19:33, ott 1, 2010 (UTC) ::Io non credo che si può fare nulla per aiutare e Penso che il problema di installazione Possibili cause: il Latino spagnolo, che ha già dato problemi di struttura di gioco (me da rabbia che lingua a parte) Oppure un altro può essere che il quartiere non è ufficialmente sono scaricabili di la store. Un'altra cosa che ho cambiato l'immagine di sfondo della pagina per sapere cosa ti piace di più questo o il precedente? In Template: Sim / Famiglia / Quartiere. etc volete aggiungere qualcosa e / o modificare? Forse il problema è che non si può installare Barnacle Bay se non è originale e scaricato dallo Store. Comunque non ti consiglio di comprarlo perché costa molto ed è simile agli altri quartieri già esisetnti! Lo sfondo mi piace molto, bravo! Il template per ora va bene poi se noto un errore te lo dico, grazie! EmmaBovary 14:14, ott 2, 2010 (UTC) :O.k un utente di la mia wikia (la spgnola) "i´will write in english because the translator translated wrong" him cousin could installed Barnacle Bay, then him will say to me how can I installed. Now I can play the Sims 3 in Italian with out problems with the codes that appears in the photos that I put in you disscusion page for the Occhpaerti family. Because i bought The Sims 3 (pirate/ilegal version because here the original cost 100 dollars) and the ilegal is multilingual, but then I unnistalled because my auncle went to USA and bought me The Sims 3 (original) but it has only 3 languages Spanish ,French and English. I installed the pirate version and I log in my account of the sims 3 and I have the game in order. I supouse the problem is barnacle bay because it isn´t from the store. --Nacho 17:50, ott 2, 2010 (UTC) I guess you can't solve the problem then, right? Anyway Barnacle bay is not as great as everybody thought so try to think that you saved your money! EmmaBovary 10:11, ott 6, 2010 (UTC) :I download the Caliente Sisters from the Exchange and I translated the names to Spanish... I send a message to wikia If they can enable the "Logros" that it´s an other way to count the editions in the wiki in the way of points, you can see an example here I don´t know in what languages do you see the "Logros" in Spanish, English or Italian... If the Logros aren´t enable in Italian what would you like to have it in other language (Spanish or English (I don´t know if English is enable)) or to cancel the request. Bye. --Nacho 18:04, ott 13, 2010 (UTC) Actually i don't think i see the Logros. Where are they supposed to be? Anyway, the language really doesn't matter to me so you can choose whatever you want. Concerning the new layout of wiki, do you think we should change the background again? i really liked the last one you made but now i can't see it anymore on this wiki. is it just me or is it really a problem? EmmaBovary 18:36, ott 14, 2010 (UTC) :: è qui, i laltro giorno faccendo un piedi per altre wiki mi ritrovai con una wiki con il Logros in Tedesco, quando ho fatto l'ordine per i risultati conseguiti, chiedere se l'italiano è stato disponibile e ho detto di sì e devo aspettare. Il sfondo/background? tu non posso vedere il sfondo di Champs Les Sims? Mi puoi mostrare una foto di ciò che si vede, sì tu preferisco di cambiare il sfondo per altra immagine che tu avete visto dimmi dove si trova la immagine, il problema è il new layout del wiki. Scusa per il cambio di lingue. --Nacho 19:05, ott 14, 2010 (UTC) Ok quindi devo fare qualcosa per ottenere i Logros? Ecco quello che vedo . Lo sfondo di Champs Les Sims era bello quindi se vuoi puoi mettere di nuovo quello!EmmaBovary 19:52, ott 14, 2010 (UTC) : Vai qui -> Aspetto grafico (skin) -> Invece di "New Wikia Look" selezionare "Monaco" Salva le preferenze. --Nacho 20:11, ott 14, 2010 (UTC) :Sì hai che fare qualcosa come, carricare una immagine, editare/modificare (non lo so si è vero scritto in italiano), categorizzare qualche pagina, ecc. --Nacho 22:26, ott 14, 2010 (UTC) ::Ciao Emma come stai? Hai risolvere il tuo problema con il nuovo look Wikia? (Scuso non lo so bene la conggugazzione dei i verbi) Can you fix your problem of the New look of wikia? Ciao!. --Nacho 18:38, ott 17, 2010 (UTC) Yes now i see it as before and the background is where it should be! Thank you so much Nacho! And I understand you perfectly so don't worry! :Va bene, Emma hai account in Thesims3.com? la mia è InSIMenator (come il programma xD) ho a Cooing95 nel elenco di amici. --Nacho 15:02, ott 18, 2010 (UTC) Giochi Ciao Emma. Ho creato Template:Giochi, non lo so si hai qualcune errore già che non so si è bene lo che he scritto. --Nacho 17:22, ott 28, 2010 (UTC) È perfetto! L'unica cosa di cui non sono molto sicura è Mode, puoi dirmi cosa vuol dire? EmmaBovary 10:00, ott 30, 2010 (UTC) :Vuol dire modalità del gioco come si gioca per essempio The Sims è un gioco di Giocatore singolo, magari è migliore di cambiare Mode in vece di Un giocatore, giocatore singolo, etc... no lo so. Ciao.--Nacho 10:49, ott 30, 2010 (UTC) Ah ho capito! Allora'' modalità''. Ciao EmmaBovary 11:41, ott 30, 2010 (UTC) New Wikia Look Ciao Emma come vai? Hai guardato il New Look? Ti piace? Io preferiscono il Monaco ma ora non essiste più, essiste altro stilo ma è più vecchio chiamato Monobook, è il stesso che wikipedia ha. Si hai qualcuno dubbio, tu poi domandare. Ciao. --Nacho 20:25, nov 12, 2010 (UTC) :Emma ho un dubbio nella pagina template sim: ho scritto Marito (Singolare) ma creddo che Moglie è il plurale perché moglia è singolare?. --Nacho 00:47, nov 22, 2010 (UTC)